Quarantine
by Eliza Lupin
Summary: 15th Division is once again under Quarantine but this time the risks are much higher
1. Chapter 1

Quarantine

**A/N I thought I'd try to add the the dwindling collection of McSwarek stories. **

**The events of Season 5 all occurred except for the sonogram debacle. **

Chapter 1

_"What does it say?" _

_"Nothing. It hasn't been two minutes yet." _

_"Why is it taking so long?"_

_"It's not taking too long; It's barely been two minutes."_

_"So you're saying time is up?"_

_"No it hasn't been two minutes yet."_

_"How about now?"_

_"McNally you need to calm down."_

_"I can't calm down Sam. This is a very big deal-"_

_"I know it's a big deal."_

_"We could be parents Sam. _Parents._ With like a child."_

_"I know."_

_"How are we gonna do that? We both have jobs and-_

_"McNally."_

_"-are we going to get a nanny or maybe my dad could help out but that might be a lot for him and I can't ask him to do that-"_

_"McNally."_

_"What?"_

_"We'll figure it out."_

_"Sam?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What does it say?"_

_"You sure you want to know?"_

_"Sam!"_

_"Okay."_

_"Well?"_

_"It's positive."_

_"We're - We're having a baby?"_

_"We're having a baby."_

Sam and Andy were happy. Blissfully happy in fact. They hadn't told anybody their news and were perfectly content to keep it a secret for a little while longer. Sure, Sam had tried to persuade Andy to take a desk job but she was adamant that she'd remain on the streets for as long as possible. They eventually came to the compromise that Andy would ride the desk once everyone at 15 knew why. Sam had tried to put up a better fight but instead decided to leave the decision up to Andy - purely to avoid being kicked out of bed.

So it was a secret. A happy exciting secret that couldn't possibly be a problem. At all.

* * *

Since being trapped in a car attached to a bomb, Duncan Moore had latched himself onto his savior - Nick Collins. Nick didn't mind being stalked by the Rookie when it involved free coffee and bagels but when they were on a call and he was tripping over himself trying to 'help' - Nick got frustrated.

As was the case on a breezy Tuesday morning. They had been called to a deserted car lot where a woman had reported a loud intoxicated man shouting profanities in hearing range of her young children.

Once they had spotted the man, who was aggressively kicking a trash can, Nick jumped out of the squat car and approached him, Duncan on his heels.

"Sir!" Duncan barked at the man, making him jump in surprise.

"Officers. How may I be of assistance." The man slurred.

Duncan glanced at Nick and he gestured to continue.

"We had a report of a disturbance. Bit early to start drinking, huh?" Duncan asked.

"Drinking? Who's been drinking? I haven't been drinking. Have you been drinking? Can I have some?" The man was visibly swaying.

"So you wouldn't object to a breathalyzer?" Nick questioned.

The man shrugged.

"Duncan, fetch the kit." Nick ordered. Duncan quickly did as he was asked and handed it to him.

"No!" The man shouted suddenly taking a step backwards.

"No? But I thought you hadn't been drinking." Nick told him, outstretching his arm

"No!" The man repeated and knocked Nick's hand, making him drop the device.

"That's it." Duncan shouted. "You're under arrest for drunk and disorderly and assaulting an officer."

"No, Duncan wait." It was probably foolish to arrest the man for something so minor but Duncan already had the man in handcuffs and looked at him worriedly. Nick didn't want to embarrass his Rookie so instead muttered "Get him in the car."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Andy McNally was stuck in Booking and she was miserable. She might as well have just told everyone that she was pregnant if she was going to be chained to a desk anyway. Rationally, she knew it was just for one shift but she was feeling bitter and her back hurt. She just wanted to be on the streets doing her job.

The booking door opened and Nick and Duncan walked in escorting a very drunk prisoner.

"This is Rodger Marshall, 47. We picked him up for drunk and disorderly and assaulting an officer." Nick told Andy.

"Who'd he hit?" She asked.

"Me." Nick confessed.

" No black eye? I'm surprised. Isn't that like your trademark?"

"Ha." he deadpanned "Could you just book him please?"

"Put him in a holding cell." Andy smiled.

Just as Duncan was escorting Mr Marshall to his cell he muttered "I don't feel so hot." before he collapsed.

Nick and Andy rushed to his side whilst Duncan stepped back shocked.

"Mr Marshall? Can you hear me?" Andy asked.

Nick picked up his wrist to check for a pulse.

"Anything?"

"There is a pulse but it's weak. Duncan call the medics."

* * *

Sam walked into the break room to find Andy making a peanut butter and pickle sandwich.

"That looks disgusting." He muttered.

"Hey, it's your kid's fault." she replied smiling.

Sam grinned sticking his tongue in his cheek.

"I heard there was some drama in booking." He stated.

"Yeah, some guy collapsed. He's in the hospital with Nick and Duncan now. Want some?" Andy offered, gesturing to her sandwich.

"I'll pass."

"Your loss." Andy said in a sing-song voice before taking a bite.

"That looks revolting." A voice said from the doorway.

"Good thing you don't have to eat it then." Andy mumbled with her mouth full.

Gail shrugged. "Oliver needs us in parade."

Andy and Sam glanced at each other then made their way after Gail's retreating figure; peanut butter and pickle sandwich left forgotten.

In Parade, Oliver stood behind the podium looking anxious. Sam and Andy took seats in the back.

Oliver straightened up waiting for the attention of the room.

"Officer Collins and Officer Moore apprehended a prisoner this morning for a drunk and disorderly." He took a breath. "It's bad."

"How bad?" Sam asked.

"As of now this division is under quarantine."

**A/N I may have used British English so if there is anything incorrect please let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. **

Chapter 2

Andy's breath caught in her throat. Her back went rigid and her heart started pumping so loudly she could hear it in her ears. She barely registered Sam swiftly standing, taking her trembling hands in his own and leading her out of the room and down the corridor.

"Sam." She muttered weakly.

He pushed open a door to one of the observation rooms and tugged her inside.

"Sam. Oh my god. Oh my god-" Andy panicked.

"McNally-"

"I was there with Mr Marshall-"

"McNally-"

"I touched him. Oh god. I was there for at least 10 minutes.-"

"Andy. Andy, look at me." Sam grabbed her fact and forced her to look at him. "We don't know what's going on. It might not even be contagious. Remember the last time? There was a big panic over nothing."

"But Sam, what if it's not. What is he really was sick and I caught it." Andy broke off with a sob. "What if the baby gets it. Some babies die when their mothers catch the _flu_. The _flu _Sam."

Another sob escaped her lips and Sam pulled her into his arms. Andy buried her face in his neck until her breathing returned to normal.

She slowly removed herself from his embrace.

"Sam, what if I'm sick?" She asked numbly.

He wiped the tear tracks off her face with his thumbs and she leaned into his palm.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He told her soothingly.

"-our people will be with you within the hour." The CDC operator said.

"Okay no rush. Well maybe rush a little. I've got a few jittery cops in here with combat training."

"We'll do what we can, sir."

"Thank you, Susan." Oliver sighed handing up the phone and placing his head in his hands. It was so much more fun when he got to play poker with the guys and eat candy from the vending machine when they were under quarantine. Not so fun sitting in the glass office watching other people play poker while he tackled the mountain of paperwork lockdown apparently required.

Just as Oliver was about to dive into the current bane of his existence there was a knock on the door. He gestured for the visitors to enter.

"Where did you two swan off to in the middle of my very well written enigmatic speech?" He asked.

"Listen Ollie, we need to talk to you." Sam muttered gravely gesturing for Andy to sit down.

It was only then that he noticed the anxious looks on the couple's faces.

"Yeah sure. What's going on?" Oliver asked gently.

Sam glanced at Andy who put her head in her hands.

"Andy's pregnant."

Silence.

Oliver sat there for a few moments before a grin wormed its way onto his face. "Oh my god you guys that's great! Wonderful! Oh come here you two." Oliver made his way around the desk and pulled Andy in for a hug.

"How far along are you?" He asked eagerly.

"A few weeks. Maybe two months." Andy replied tentatively.

"Wait." He muttered leaning back. "Are we not happy about this?"

"No no we are. " Andy assured him smiling slightly."It's just-"

Oliver looked to Sam, standing behind McNally's chair, who waved his arms in the direction of the precinct.

"Oh no." Oliver muttered sitting back on the desk.

"Yah." Sam exclaimed.

Oliver pondered for a minute. "Andy you had direct contact didn't you?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"Right okay. Okay. Not to worry. You'll just stay here and I'll call Susan back and tell her that they're gonna have to figure this out fast. Very fast." He picked up the telephone again and winked reassuringly at Andy.

"Don't worry . Everything will be fine. Susan? Hi it's me again-"

"Okay I'm bored." Gail proclaimed spinning in her chair.

"We all are Gail." Dov replied tersely hunched over some paperwork.

Gail huffed in annoyance and checked her watch. "How long do you think this will take? I've got to go home to Sophie."

"I don't know, Gail." Dov snapped.

"Someone's touchy." Gail muttered.

Dov slammed his pen on the desk angrily. "Gail we're in quarantine. _Quarantine_."

"Relax Epstein. It's just like last time-except I'm out here instead of locked up there." She gestured to Oliver's office that Andy and Swarek were currently occupying.

"What do you think's going on there?" Gail asked.

"Where?" Dov asked, returning to his work.

"There." Gail pointed.

"No idea." Dov replied.

"Hmm. I'm going to get some coffee. You want some?" Gail announced before rising from her chair and wandering towards the kitchenette.

"That would-" Dov broke off turning towards Gail's retreating figure.

The phone rang.

Oliver looked to the anxious couple in front of him and answered.

"Shaw."

"Sir, the CDC are here." The desk officer said.

"Great. Thanks Richards."

Oliver placed the phone back on the receiver.

"Okay guys they're here. I'll go down and tell them what's going on and we'll figure this out. You two just stay here okay?"

Sam and Andy nodded and Oliver left his office.

Andy let out a shaky breath and Sam grasped her hand tightly.

They didn't speak.

As promised, a few minutes later Oliver returned followed closely by a hazard suit clad CDC worker.

"Guys this is Theresa. Theresa this is Andy McNally and Sam Swarek." Oliver introduced.

Andy and Sam rose to greet the woman.

"Alrighty so I hear there's a bun in the oven up here." Theresa stated brightly.

Andy and Sam glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Okay. If I could just take your blood pressure and some blood tests and I'll sent it straight to the lab with a very large 'URGENT' sticker and we'll sort this out in a flash. Okay?" Theresa told them grabbing things out of her medical bag.

"Do we know what happened to Mr Marshall yet?" Andy asked as the blood pressure monitor was strapped to her arm.

"Not yet but we will soon." Theresa replied brightly.

After taking her tests Oliver escorted Theresa out of the office sworn to secrecy and with a 'We'll know what's going on in a jiffy.'

"What now?" Andy asked.

Sam gently placed his hands around Andy's waist and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Now we wait."


End file.
